There is a great need in the media production and other industries to bridge the compatibility gap between the equipment manufacturers supply to the marketplace, and the equipment outputs that end users handle. Because there are multiple equipment manufacturers, which produce multiple products and sub-products with varying features, the number of different and varying outputs is staggering. For end users of these outputs, equipment and output compatibility on their end becomes of crucial importance because it significantly impacts cost, on-time delivery and other service deliverable factors.